


Dat Doen We Al

by Natmonkey



Category: Lang & Gelukkig
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex without Actual Sex, Other, Some bad language, some blood
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natmonkey/pseuds/Natmonkey
Summary: Irma Zonderboezem en de Goede Fee beleven een avontuur in de vorm van hun allereerste romantische afspraakje.
Relationships: Goede Fee/Irma Zonderboezem, Grote Boze Wolf/Roodkapje, Jagerman 1/Jagerman 2, Prins Roderick/Lakei Willy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Dat Doen We Al

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



> Een verhaal in het Nederlands, hoera! Ik heb m'n best gedaan om al je wensen mee te nemen. Hopelijk valt het een beetje in de smaak. Vrolijk Kerstfeest!

En ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig. Zeker, erg gelukkig, hoewel misschien niet meer zo lang. Maar hoe gelukkig kunnen een voormalig boze stiefmoeder en goede toverfee zijn zonder avonturen in hun gedeelde leven? En ja, dan heb je wel een relatie, maar elke relatie begint met een eerste afspraakje. Als je al zo lang niet meer een echt afspraakje hebt gehad als Irma Zonderboezem en de Goede Fee, dan is dat al een avontuur op zich. Ze hadden nu een maand verkering, om het maar eens ouderwets te zeggen, en ze hadden elkaar elke dag gezien. Ze waren al snel begonnen elkaar te tutoyeren; 'u' zeggen tegen je geliefde voelde zo afstandelijk. Gezellig in de recreatieruimte bordspelletjes gedaan en gedanst op oude muziek en zo, maar toch miste er iets. Gewoon, iets leuks doen met z'n tweetjes.

Irma trok haar meest opzichtige kloffie uit haar kast, keek er even naar en hing het toen terug. Dit was niet een of andere eenzame rijke vent die ze kaal wilde plukken; zij en de Goede Fee hadden elkaar al lang op hun minst mooi gezien. En nooit hadden ze elkaar lelijk gevonden. Al zou Irma op komen dagen in een vuilniszak, dan nog zou haar geliefde vast zeggen hoe mooi ze eruitzag. Een prettig nevenverschijnsel van verliefdheid. Toch was Irma wel heel benieuwd wat de Fee aan zou trekken naar hun allereerste officiële afspraakje. Aangezien ze zonder begeleiding niet het verzorgingstehuis mochten verlaten, was dit afspraakje extra spannend. Niemand zat te wachten op zuster Corrie die alles met argusogen, vergroot door haar dikke bril, zou gaan zitten bekijken. Bah. Gekleed in een smaakvol, maar toch nog comfortabel setje, haren netjes in de krul en een mooi maar niet te opvallend make-upje op, klom Irma die avond uit het raam aan een lang touw van aan elkaar geknoopte lakens. Ze wist niet precies hoe de Goede Fee dit aan zou pakken. Misschien zou zij simpelweg haar vleugels uitslaan en wegvliegen.

De Goede Fee had een leuk restaurantje voorgesteld, klein en gezellig en goedkoop. Lekkere maar simpele gerechten. Irma was meer van de kaviaar en champagne, maar zonder rijke vent om daarvoor te betalen, ging dat niet eens. Een kindermenu bij de bekende fastfoodketen kon er nog net van af met hun lullige pensioentje. Zij en haar geliefde waren nu toch ook echt te oud voor het hele _dine and dash_ -gebeuren. Daarbij zou Irma, die nu alleen nog maar een klein beetje slecht was, nooit de Fee zo ver krijgen. Die arme vrouw zou waarschijnlijk de hele avond in de keuken af gaan staan wassen om toch de rekening te voldoen. Gelukkig maar dat haar dochters nu flink verdienden met hun nieuwe carrière in de telefoonseks. Paris en Hilton waren niet te beroerd om hun lieve moeder mee te laten delen in hun weelde af en toe. Zo ook deze week, dus zou Irma als verrassing trakteren.

Steeds om zich heen kijkend of er geen broeder of zuster uit het tehuis haar in de gaten had, sloop Irma weg. Ze neuriede zachtjes het deuntje van _Mission Impossible_ voor zich uit. Het restaurant was gelukkig niet ver. Ze had het niet kunnen weerstaan om toch haar hoogste hakken aan te trekken. Een echte dame moet _iets_ echt damesachtigs aan, nietwaar?

Na een laatste heimelijke blik om zich heen – niemand was haar gevolgd, zo teleurstellend – ging Irma het restaurant binnen. De Goede Fee zat al aan een tafeltje in een hoek met een kopje thee en een mandje brood voor zich. Irma's hart ging sneller slaan. De Fee zwaaide enthousiast naar haar toen ze haar date zag: "Dag, lieverd!"

"Dag, schat van me." De twee vrouwen kusten elkaar vol genegenheid op de wang. Irma ging tegenover haar geliefde zitten en schoof voor de verandering eens haar eigen stoel aan. Zo deden moderne dames dat. Ze keek eens om zich heen. Het was schemerig in het restaurant, met brandende kaarsen op elke tafel. Bijna iedere tafel was bezet. Er hing een gezellige sfeer vol zacht rumoer en een onopvallend muziekje op de achtergrond. Wat een leuke plek! Daar kon geen champagne en kaviaar tegenop. Aan een tafeltje in hun buurt zaten twee mannen – de ene groot en dik, de andere kleiner en minder dik – elkaar verliefd aan te staren. Irma ving de zin 'Ik vind jou ook zo wreed' op en moest een beetje vertederd giechelen, mede door het heerlijke Duitse accent waarin de mededeling werd gedaan. Alles was zo mooi als je verliefd was. Ze keek eens naar haar date, die net een slokje thee nam. De Fee was net zo gekleed als altijd, in een jurk met een vestje erover, maar toch was er iets anders. De jurk was van glanzend satijn, het vestje van veel fijnere wol dan ze normaal gesproken droeg. Boven haar linkerborst prijkte een schitterende broche. Ze droeg zelfs een beetje lippenstift. "Nou, schat, wat zie jij er mooi uit," zei Irma bewonderend.

"Ach, lieverd, dank je wel." De Fee bloosde een beetje. "Jij mag er anders ook wezen, hoor. Je hebt zo'n mooi figuur, ik word er bijna jaloers van."

Nu was de beurt aan Irma om te blozen. "Schei uit, meid, ik lijk soms wel een vent!"

"Dat noem je atletisch, lieverd, en ik vind dat juist mooi." De Fee gaf Irma een klopje op de hand en een vette knipoog. "Erg mooi."

"Dank je, schat, dat is heel lief." Irma werd er oprecht een beetje ongemakkelijk van. Ze is vroeger wel eens 'geil' genoemd of 'lekker' of andere complimenteuze woorden in die trant, maar ze was nooit eerder mooi genoemd.

Gelukkig was daar dan de ober om haar af te leiden. "Goedenavond, mevrouw," zei de jonge man beleefd. "Kan ik u misschien iets te drinken inschenken?"

"Heb je toevallig een Dom Pérignonnetje voor me, beste man?" vroeg Irma in een decadente bui. "Moët et Chandon mag ook, hoor."

De ober trok een verontschuldigend gezicht. "Mijn excuses, mevrouw, maar dat serveren wij hier helemaal niet. Het beste wat ik u aan kan bieden is cava. Ook erg lekker."

"Nou ja, dat moet dan maar," zuchtte Irma teleurgesteld. "Dank je wel," voegde ze er nog schoorvoetend aan toe voor de man zich excuseerde om haar drankje te halen. Met de Goede Fee als date, kon zelfs een voormalig boze stiefmoeder zich maar beter netjes gedragen.

"Lieverd, dit is helemaal geen sjieke tent, hoor," grinnikte de Fee. "Ik denk dat zelfs de thee van een huismerk is." Ze nam nog een slokje. "Hij is nochtans prima te drinken."

De ober was snel terug met een enkel glas op zijn dienblad. Het was tenminste een mooi champagneglas, dat wel. "Alstublieft," zei hij beleefd toen hij het voor haar neerzette. Hij gaf de dames ook hun menukaarten en vertrok naar een ander tafeltje.

Irma hing haar neus boven haar glas en snoof. Tja, het rook wel champagne-achtig. Ze nam een klein slokje; ze was direct blij verrast. "Wat heerlijk!" Het drankje smaakte lekker zoet en gaf haar geen droge, trekkerige mond zoals echte champagne dat vaak wel deed. De fijne bubbeltjes kietelden de tong. "Hier, schat, neem jij ook eens een slok."

"Nou, vooruit dan maar." De Fee nam het glas aan, rook ook eens en nipte er voorzichtig aan. Met grote ogen nam ze vervolgens een echt grote slok. "Joh, het is net limonade!" Ze zwaaide naar de ober. "Joehoe, ober!"

"Ja, mevrouw?"

"Doe mij er ook maar eentje," zei de Goede Fee, het glas in de lucht houdend.

De ober glimlachte. "Valt de cava in de smaak?"

"Zeker!" Irma knikte enthousiast. "Zeg, kunnen wij misschien een hele fles krijgen?"

"Natuurlijk." De fles stond binnen de kortste keren op hun tafeltje, heel sjiek de friemel in een champagnekoeler. "Ik kom straks terug om jullie bestelling op te nemen, dames."

Drie flessen cava later zaten Irma en Goede Fee uitgebreid te giechelen samen, ieder met een bord eten voor zich. De Goede Fee had een half haantje met aardappelpuree, erwtjes en appelmoes; Irma wilde de biefstuk met champignon roomsaus en sperziebonen. De dames waren zo aangeschoten, dat ze willekeurig van elkaars bord zaten te eten. Ze hadden de stoelen ook maar naast elkaar gezet. Dat was veel gezelliger. Schouder aan schouder zaten ze daar te babbelen.

"Zeg, had je het al gehoord van Roderick en Willy?" vroeg de Goede Fee, plotseling serieus. "Het is een droevig verhaal, maar het heeft een happy end."

Irma moest even denken wie dat ook alweer waren. "Nee, schat, ik heb al heel lang geen roddelbladen meer gelezen. Wat is er met ze gebeurd dan?" Hoewel ze eerst enigszins verbitterd was dat geen van haar dochters of haar stiefdochter met Prins Roderick was getrouwd, vond ze het wel schattig dat hij nu met zijn lakei aan de haal was gegaan. Die Willy was nog best een knappe vent; hij deed Irma aan iemand denken, ook al kon ze totaal niet bedenken wie. Hun relatie verklaarde ook meteen waarom de prins zich niet direct op Paris of Hilton – of allebei – had gestort. Want welke warmbloedige hetero zou nou nog onberoerd kunnen blijven na hun sexy dansje op het bal, ja toch?

"Nou, ik las dus dat ze een wolwinkel hadden geopend met z’n tweetjes." De Fee nam nog maar een flinke slok bubbelwijn. "Ik was net door mijn voorraad heen, dus hup ernaartoe met zuster Corrie." Ze maakte een cirkel van haar duim en wijsvinger. "Mooie winkel, hoor. Overzichtelijk, netjes. En het was helemaal niet duur."

Irma knikte en stak een lepel appelmoes in haar mond. Vast niet zelfgemaakt, maar wel lekker. "Waarom een wolwinkel dan? Mochten ze van de koningin niet samen regeren?" Bekrompen trut.

"Ja, dat mocht wel, maar daar hadden ze helemaal geen zin in, joh." De Fee schudde haar hoofd. "Het lijkt me ook zo’n gedoe, een koninkrijk regeren. Zijne Hoogheid is dol op breien en haken, vandaar de winkel. Het liep er echt storm, hoor. Het was stampend druk bij de opening. Maar goed, raad eens wat hun specialiteitsproduct was?"

"Oh, oh!" Irma knipte met haar vingers. "Is het van dat hippe pluizige spul, dat eruitziet alsof je een knuffelbeer hebt gevild?"

Haar vriendin giechelde. "Welnee, lieverd, dat spul is al helemaal passé. Het was wol gesponnen van gouddraad."

"Luxe, hoor." Irma knikte goedkeurend. Zij hield ook wel van een gouddraadje hier en daar. "En toen? Heb je de hele winkel leeggekocht?"

"Nee, nee, dat niet." De Goede Fee zuchtte spijtig. "Had ik wel gewild, hoor, maar zo veel centen heb ik niet. Trouwens, het verbaast me dat je hier niks over hebt gehoord. Het was nochtans een heel schandaal."

Irma’s ogen begonnen te glimmen. Roddels, goed gezelschap, lekker eten en een lekker wijntje, wat wil een dame nog meer? "Een schandaal! Vertel, vertel!"

"Een erg leuk schandaal is het niet." De Fee zuchtte. "Geen gekke seksdingen of zoiets. Nou, al die goudwol kwam dus van een enkele leverancier. En nu komt dus het rottige…" Ze zweeg om wat spanning op te bouwen.

Irma slaakte een gilletje van frustratie. "Meid, ik hou het niet meer! Vertel nou!"

De Goede Fee bleef zo lang stil, dat Irma dacht dat haar hersens spontaan zouden gaan ontploffen van de spanning. "Die leverancier, dat was…" De Fee keek bedenkelijk. "Ja, hoe heette hij ook alweer? Dat ben ik even vergeten."

"Heeft u het toevallig over dat gedoe met de wolwinkel van Prins Roderick?" vroeg een nogal behaard heerschap aan een ander tafeltje beleefd.

Zijn tafelgenote, een jonge vrouw met een rode mantel over haar schouders geslagen, siste boos: "Wolf, je weet dat je niet mag roddelen!" Blijkbaar had ze hem onder de tafel ook nog een schop verkocht, want hij kermde van de pijn en greep naar zijn been. "Het spijt me, mevrouw," zei de vrouw tegen de Fee. "Maar mijn moeder zegt altijd dat je niet mag roddelen."

"Ach, wat." Irma rolde met haar ogen. "Als het gewoon feiten zijn, meisje, dan is het toch geen roddelen?" Irma grinnikte. "En het is ook niet heel lief van jou om je vriendje te schoppen."

De jonge vrouw dacht even na. "Tja, daar heeft u ook wel weer gelijk in, mevrouw." Ze keek haar tafelgenoot aan. "Sorry, Wolf. Ik zal het niet meer doen."

"Al goed, meisje." Wolf kneep zachtjes in haar wang en knipoogde. "Geef er zo maar een kusje op."

"Ach, hoe heette hij toch ook alweer?" De Fee tikte met haar lepel tegen haar mond. "Het ligt echt op het puntje van m’n tong."

"Volgens mij bedoelt u Repelsteeltje, niet?" mengde de grote dikke man met het Duitse accent zich in het gesprek.

Zijn tafelgenoot slaakte een zucht en keek naar hem met sterretjes in zijn ogen. "Wat weet jij veel, Jagerman 1." Ook hij had een aandoenlijk Duits accent.

"Jij weet ook heel veel, Jagerman 2," antwoordde de grote man. Hij legde zijn hand over die van zijn vriend en lachte naar hem.

"Ach ja, natuurlijk!" De Goede Fee knipte met haar vingers. "Repelsteeltje, dat was het."

Irma schrok. "Toch niet die engerd die elke paar jaar opduikt om kinderen te ontvoeren en dan weer verdwijnt?" Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond.

"Jawel, die." De Fee lachte. "Dat zal hij nu niet meer doen, hoor. Met hulp van Roderick en Willy hebben ze hem eindelijk te pakken gekregen."

"Wat knap van ze." Irma had een blik van bewondering in haar ogen. "Hoe hebben ze dat voor elkaar gekregen dan?"

De Fee knikte. "Wel, dat ging zo ongeveer…"

 _Willy sloeg zijn hand voor zijn mond. "Nee, toch niet_ de _Repelsteeltje?" Prins Roderick begon te hyperventileren._

_"Ik ben bang van wel," zei de vermomde politieagent. Erg goed was hij niet vermomd; het was duidelijk dat de grote, brede man toch echt geen oud vrouwtje was. Hij deed zijn grijze pruik en kleine ronde brilletje af en keek de beide mannen aan met zijn staalgrijze ogen. "En ik ben bang dat jullie als medeplichtigen van Repelsteeltje kunnen worden aangeklaagd, aangezien jullie producten bij hem afnemen."_

_Roderick viel op de vloer van schrik. "Nee, alles behalve dat! Kunnen we nog iets doen om dat te voorkomen?"_

_"Ja, agent, wij wisten echt niet met wie we zaken deden," voegde Willy eraan toe. Hij hield voor nu het hoofd koel. "Misschien dat we kunnen helpen hem te vangen?"_

_"O, ja, net zoals in mijn favoriete politieserie." Prins Roderick knikte heftig. "Mijn moeder maakte me vroeger altijd bang met verhalen over Repelsteeltje en mijn oma maakte haar vroeger bang daarmee. Jullie hebben hem na al die jaren nog steeds niet gevangen."_

_De agent schudde bedroefd het hoofd. "Nee, helaas niet. Die kleine duivel glipt ons steeds tussen de vingers vandaan. Maar met jullie hulp…" Hij keek veelbetekenend naar Willy, van wie hij het idee had dat daar veel beter mee te praten viel._

_"Krijgen we dan immuniteit?" vroeg Roderick hoopvol. Hij had alle afleveringen van_ Law & Order _gezien._

_"Dat lijkt mij wel zo eerlijk," knikte Willy. "Het is voor ons vast ook niet ongevaarlijk."_

_De agent knikte. "Waarschijnlijk wel. Als jullie vanavond nu naar het bureau komen, dan haal ik de openbaar aanklager erbij en kunnen we afspraken maken. En meteen plannen hoe we Repelsteeltje te pakken kunnen krijgen."_

_Na het ondertekenen van talloze formulieren – prins en lakei hadden er kramp van in hun vingers gekregen – en het zorgvuldig luisteren naar plannen, discussies en ideeën, stonden de beide heren na een week oefenen paraat in hun winkel. In alle hoeken en gaten waar iemand zich kon verstoppen, stond wel een agent in kogelvrij vest met een semiautomatisch geweer opgesteld. In een hoog gebouw in de buurt waren verschillende scherpschutters klaar om toe te slaan, mocht de zaak volledig in de soep draaien. Roderick kuchte nerveus en trok aan z'n boord. "Ben jij ook zo zenuwachtig, Willy?"_

_"Dat wel, mijn prins, maar we kunnen het ons niet veroorloven om fouten te maken." Willy gaf zijn geliefde een bemoedigend klopje op de schouder. "Kop op, Hoogheid. Het gaat vast prima."_

_Het belletje aan de deur van hun winkel rinkelde. Repelsteeltje – hij had zich aan de heren voorgesteld als Ribbenbeest – kwam binnen met zijn kruiwagen boordevol goudwol achter zich aan. Het was maar een heel klein mannetje; veel langer dan een meter kon hij niet zijn. Het mannetje nam met een weids gebaar zijn hoed af en maakte een buiging. "Heren," zei hij tegen prins en lakei met zijn hoge piepstem. "Hier is weer een nieuwe lading, zoals afgesproken."_

“ _Fijn, Re- uh, Ribbenbeest.” Roderick trok nog eens aan z’n boord. “Laten we eens een blik werpen op de goederen.”_

_Willy stapte van achter de toonbank vandaan en pakte een bolletje wol. “Erg fijn spul, Ribbenbeest. Zeker gemaakt met een wel heel geavanceerde machine, of niet?”_

“ _Machine?” Repelsteeltje snoof schamper. “Nee, beste man, mijn wol wordt nog met de hand gemaakt. Nou ja, met een spinnewiel, dan.” Het vreemde mannetje kakelde van de lach. “Zo wreed ben ik nu ook weer niet.”_

“ _Met een spinnewiel, zo zo.” Willy haalde een vergrootglas uit zijn zak en keek nog eens heel goed naar het product. “Door heel behendige handen gemaakt; dat kun je duidelijk zien.”_

“ _O ja, mijn… werknemers hebben_ heel _behendige handjes.” Repelsteeltje grinnikte geniepig en wreef in z’n handen._

“ _Zijn je werknemers net zo klein als jij dan, Re-, uh, Ribbenbeest?” vroeg Roderick, zo subtiel als een loden deur._

_Repelsteeltje keek even beteuterd. “Nou, ja, de meeste wel. Maar ze zijn verder niet zoals ik, hoor.” Hij giechelde. “Ik ben uniek. Zoals ik is er geen tweede.”_

“ _Werken je medewerkers voor je in een fabriek, Ribbenbeest?” Willy leek gefascineerd door de aanblik van de gouden wol. “Je komt altijd met een flinke voorraad aanzetten, dus je hebt vast veel mensen en materiaal nodig.”_

_Het kleine mannetje hikte. “Pardon. Misschien had ik niet die hele fles jenever achterover moeten slaan voor ik hierheen kwam,” mompelde hij. “Ik heb een pakhuis diep in het bos.” Waarschijnlijk onder de invloed van de jenever, noemde hij ook nog eens de coördinaten op. De dronken, loslippige sufferd. Nu hadden ze hem. “Jullie mogen wel eens komen kijken, als je wil. De kinderen, ik bedoel, mijn werknemers vinden het vast te gek om een echte prins te zien.” Repelsteeltje knipoogde naar Roderick, die braaf teruglachte, ook al liepen hem de rillingen over de rug. Wat had die kleine engerd een scherpe tanden. En die lange, puntige nagels. Brrrr. Hij leek wel een… De schrik sloeg Roderick om het hart. Waarschijnlijk was hun agent niet aan het overdrijven toen hij Repelsteeltje een 'kleine duivel' noemde._

_Net toen Willy zijn mond opende om de uitnodiging aan te nemen, stonden de agenten plotseling om Repelsteeltje heen met hun geweren op hem gericht. Er klonk een waar koor van veiligheidspallen die werden ontgrendeld. "Het is voorbij, Repelsteeltje." De agent die Roderick en Willy bij de zaak betrokken had, klonk triomfantelijk. "De kinderen worden op dit moment bevrijd door mijn mannen."_

_Het kleine mannetje keek met open mond naar Willy en Roderick. "Jullie…" Hij begon spontaan te schuimbekken, zijn ogen rood als bloed. "Stelletje etterbakken!" Van woede stampte hij met zijn voeten zo hard op de net gepolijste vloer, dat hij er tot aan zijn middel in zakte. "Dat zal me leren mensen te vertrouwen! RAAAAAAH!" Niemand zag het aankomen: Repelsteeltje greep met beide handen zijn linkervoet beet en scheurde zichzelf zo in tweeën. Overal bloed en stukjes vlees, gadverdamme._

_"Jan, neem jij de ene helft; Piet, jij de andere," instrueerde de agent twee van zijn mannen. Hij leek niet echt onder de indruk van het bloederige gebeuren. "Hij lijkt misschien dood, maar met dit soort types weet je het nooit. We sluiten hem toch maar goed op." De agent knikte beleefd naar de eigenaars van de winkel. "Heren, bedankt voor jullie hulp. Ik stuur zo iemand langs om de troep op te ruimen en de vloer te repareren." Het groepje agenten vertrok net zo stil als ze gekomen waren met hun buit._

"En zo is Repelsteeltje uiteindelijk aan zijn einde gekomen," concludeerde de Goede Fee. Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Voor zover zijn soort echt aan een einde komt, natuurlijk."

Toen ze stilviel, barstte het applaus los. "Dat heeft u prachtig verteld, mevrouw," zei de vriendin van Wolf bewonderend.

"Ja, alsof wij er zelf bij waren!" riepen de Jagermannen. Dit vond veel bijval bij de rest van het publiek. Het hele restaurant had de hele tijd – zonder dat de Fee dit merkte – op het puntje van hun stoel gezeten en aan haar lippen gehangen.

Ook Irma was aan het blozen van de spanning. "Schat, dat was geweldig. Zou je vaker moeten doen! Vinden ze in het tehuis vast prachtig."

"Ach, nou…" De Goede Fee werd rood van verlegenheid en trots. "Dank je wel, lieverd."

De ober kwam aangelopen, zwoegend onder een zeer vol dienblad. Hij zette de drankjes een voor een neer voor de vertelster. "Van uw toegewijde publiek, mevrouw," zei hij. Er zaten glaasjes advocaat bij – hoe wisten ze dat ze daar gek op was? – glazen fris van allerlei soorten, kopjes thee, glazen wijn, bier… "Geniet ervan," grinnikte de ober.

De Fee keek om zich heen en lachte naar iedereen. "Bedankt, allemaal." Ze gaf Irma een glas wijn aan. "Doe je mee, meid?" De Goede Fee hief een glas de hoogte in. "Proost!"

**< 3 <3 <3**

Volledig teut zwalkten de beide dames terug naar het verzorgingstehuis, steunend op elkaar. "Lang en gelukkig, lang en gelukkig, lang en gelukkig met een happy end!" zongen ze luidkeels.

"Ik heb nog nooit zo'n heerlijke avond meegemaakt." De Goede Fee grijnsde van oor tot oor, dolgelukkig. "Ik kan niet wachten om de rest van ons leven met elkaar te delen."

Irma lachte en sloeg haar arm steviger om haar geliefde heen. "Ja, maar schat van me, dat doen we toch al?"

"O, ja," zei de Fee bedachtzaam. Haar lach werd vervolgens nog breder dan eerst. "Dat is waar ook."


End file.
